


What Is Love?

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deckerd has an important question for Yuuta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Please pardon the silliness, I was half asleep when I wrote this. ^^;

"Yuuta, before we go home..." Deckerd glanced behind him, double-checking to ensure the Decker Room had been cleared except for them and Gunmax. The biker had taken to riding to Yuuta's house with them in the evenings; Deckerd liked to think it was to spend more time with them, but suspected it was because Coach could tempt Gunmax to try almost any human drink, with often hilarious results.

"What now?" Yuuta whined, flopping his arms listlessly. Gunmax mimicked him, and they both laughed. "If it's more paperwork, can't it waaaait? I'm tired."

Deckerd smiled, amused by the twin rebellious expressions at the prospect of more work. He placed a hand on Gunmax's arm, thumbing the side lightly. "No work. I promise. I- need to tell you something, Yuuta."

"That's it?" Yuuta blinked. "Tell me on the way? Azuki is cooking my favourite tonight-,"

"No," Deckerd interrupted quietly. "It cannot wait."

Gunmax's grin faded as he crossed his arms in a defensive posture, which only increased Deckerd's amusement. A few words, and his team was on edge; he needed to make sure everyone relaxed when not working tomorrow. They all deserved a rest.

"Deckerd?" Yuuta prompted worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"Of course." Deckerd's grip on Gunmax shifted, pulling him closer. "I wasn't sure before, so I said nothing; but now I am. Yuuta, I love Gunmax."

The biker stiffened, mouth parting in surprise; Yuuta giggled and skipped once in place.

"I know, I'm so glad!" Yuuta sighed in relief. "I didn't think Gunmax would fit into the Brave Police at first either, but-," he turned to Gunmax with a bright smile, "I can't imagine us without you, now!"

Deckerd shook his head, frowning. "No- No, Yuuta, I meant-,"

" **Baby,** let me handle this. You're so helpless." Gunmax's tension vanished as he melted into Deckerd's side, reaching up to place a possessive hand on the blue chassis. "We are _in_ love, kid."

" _What?!_ " Yuuta bounced a step backwards, staring up at them with wide eyes. "L-Love? Like- like kissing and stuff?!"

Deckerd's response was muffled by a demonstrative kiss. Yuuta gasped and babbled his shock as Deckerd forcibly pushed Gunmax back to free his mouth, though his resolve wavered when the biker caught his lower lip between his denta and sucked lightly. Gunmax played dirty. Unfair. Naughty bot, he needed punishing-

Wait. Yuuta was still freaking out. Deckerd snapped his attention back to reality, chuckling when he saw Gunmax chasing their laughing boss with threats of kisses.

"Yuuta?" Deckerd bent, scooping the child into his hands and raising him up to optic level. "Yuuta, listen. You are my best friend, and I will always love you, and the others. But, I feel a different love for Gunmax than anyone else. It's frightening-," his optics flicked over at Gunmax's huff of agreement, "-but I think it's as real as what I feel for you. Yuuta, we _can_ love like this... can't we?"

"I think we proved that last night," Gunmax said dryly. Deckerd glared, warning him into silence.

"Why couldn't you?" Yuuta asked, tilting his head curiously. "I don't care what anyone says, I will always believe you are as human as me, Deckerd. And you too, Gunmax, and everyone!"

Deckerd's gentle smile returned, rubbing Yuuta's back gratefully. "It is your belief in me, and us, which has given us this chance. Thank you, Yuuta."

"Yeah, yeah," Yuuta snorted. "I just don't ever want to see all that kissing stuff!"

"Mmm." Gunmax's grin was a slant of evil as he surged forward, groping for Deckerd. " **Kiss kiss bang, baby!** "

Yuuta shrieked and covered his eyes as Deckerd rumbled a laugh.


End file.
